Protective Gentleman
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: A scene I had originally planned to put in Downpour but decided against it. While on his date with Hinata, Lelouch gets a surprise from his younger sister Nunally


**Here, you go, a deleted scene from Downpour proudly known as Protective Gentleman (I couldn't come up with a better title) here we have the date between Lelouch and Hinata being more comedic and featuring Nunally with Rolo. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Naruto**

The hostess gave me a once over as if trying to remember me from somehere. Once she had seated Hinata and me, we ordered our drinks and then talked after deciding our menu choices. I had to say that Hinata looked beautiful in the lavender blouse and navy skirt that reached her knees. I, myself was wearing a black button-up with a red tie matching dress pants, which Hinata had said looked good on me after I complimented her on her outfit. Both of our faces were red, and I couldn't help but find her stammered thanks adorable.

"Lelouch?" I recognized that voice anywhere, "Big brother, are you actually on a date?"  
>I looked up and saw Nunally dressed in a fitting red dress that ruffled at the top and bottom while having her hair pinned a nice bun. I had to say that that- and the fact that she was here- surprised me. No, what surprised me was the boy who's arm she was holding. He was about her age, and had brown hair and violet eyes that were looking me with nervousness. He was dressed in a dark blue button-up with a yellow-stripped tie and black dress pants. My first thought after I had gotten over my shock was to remember that I was with a girl of my own and did not want to make a scene.<p>

"Yes, Nunally, I'm on a date," I said and gestured to Hinata who was blushing several shades of red, "Nunally, this is my neighbor Hinata. Hinata, this my younger sister Nunally."  
>"I-It's nice to meet you," Hinata stammered while shaking hands with her. The boy only stood there awkwardly.<p>

"Well since you introduced me to your date," Nunally smiled as she once again grabbed the boy's arm who was now also several shades of red, "This is Rolo, we go to school together."  
>Rolo? Good, but a last name was what I needed in order to do a full background check. I fixed him a warning look, which he caught and quickly looked away, scard. Even better, now if only I can get him alone...<p>

"Can we sit with you two? It would be great to get to know you," Nunally went on, beaming at Hinata who was still red in the face.

I looked her way, silently asking for her permission in which Hinata reluctantly nodded. We had a waiter pull up two extra seats for us and allowed the younger ones to sit down. Rolo fidgetted while I was still eyeing him. I stopped when I felt a pinch in my leg and knew it came from Nunally by the look she was giving me. She was seriously going to fight me on this?  
>"Lelouch mentioned you during his last visit," Nunally then switched to a smile and faced Hinata, "Do you mind telling me about yourself?"<br>Hinata definitely looked uncomfortable, but she answered either way. I knew I was going to have to really make it up to her when this was over. After our drinks came in and we gave our orders, I decided to shift the focus to Rolo who had been quiet and fidgety this whole time. Did this kid have any backbone?  
>"Ummm...Well, I work as an intern at Vincent's Corporation. An assistant to Mr. Britannia himself," he answered in a quiet voice. Great, he works for my uncle, my third most hated relative.<p>

"Which is really rare since Uncle Vincent prefers college age for his internship program," Nunally added, still giving me a warning look. For Pete's sake, I just asked to tell about himself. Harmless question unless there was something to hide.

"Well, I guess that is rare, so I take it he hasn't driven you crazy yet?" I asked him, giving Rolo a sinister smile. He shrunk back, and I got another pinch in my leg.

"Well...no...he's strict, but he's been really good to me." Rolo answered, avoiding eye am I enjoying this?

"Really because Uncle Vincent has been known to scare away the best of them," I commented and then took a sip of my lemonade. I glanced back at Hinata who was looking at me curiosly, "Reason why the assistant- intern or not- gets paid a lot. He can't keep one for more than a month."

Again I felt a pinch and I couldn't help but throw Nunally a warning glare. She replied with a "stop" glare and then went back to smiling at Rolo who looked as though he was ready to bolt. Good, it would just prove that he wasn't good enough for Nunally.

"Y-You just need to not back-talk," Rolo said just as our food came in. Nunally then switched the topic to school in which she told a story about how her best friend Alice had punched a guy twice her size and broke his nose because he made a comment about her and Nunally's breast size. I wondered if anyone caught that on tape and put it on the internet.

Hinata then decided to bring in a story about how she had actually flipped a guy back in middle school because she thought he was sneaking up on him. We all laughed and I decided to bring in the story of how I was forced to dress up as a cat during my former student council days. More laughter was shared. Even Rolo was starting to become a bit more comfortable. Didn't mean I trust him.

"I remember that, I still have the picture that Suzaku sent me," Nunally said and then looked to Hinata, "Just say the word and I can email it to you."  
>Wait, Suzaku had a picture? I thought I had paid Rivalz to destroy any evidence of that day. Great, couldn't even get that much done.<p>

"Please don't Nunally, I want to maintain some of my dignity," I said while giving her the pinch this time. She was bit more sensitive so she jumped a bit, which caught our respective dates attention.

"Sorry, just a cramp," she said and then pinched me again. I gave off a satisfied smirk.

When dinner and dessert was finished, I- well, Naruto- paid for it and then suggested that Nunally and Rolo head home since there wasn't any place to go with them dressed that fancy.

"And where are you going?" Nunally asked, giving me a pout.

"To the movies, and I'd admit that we're a bit overdressed," I said and watched Hinata turn a slight color of red.

Nunally only shook her head, her smile returned. She then asked if we could talk alone. I agreed and followed to an empty part of the restaurant.

"Lelouch, I'm actually surprised you were tamed this evening," she said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "But please don't scare Rolo away, I really like him, and he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet," I inserted, which caused Nunally to roll her eyes.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal," she began and then glanced to Hinata and Rolo who both looked rather uncomfortable around each other, "If Rolo treats me wrongly then I will give you permission to hit him, and if Hinata treats you wrongly then I have permission to smack her."  
>I blinked at the deal, really wanting to laugh. I doubt that if this possible relationship with Hinata didn't work out then I would probably be the one to blame. Still, this deal did give me a reason to hit the boy if he did something wrong.<p>

"Deal," I said and then gave her a hug.

**Done. Not as funny as I wanted, but that's what I get for typing this at 4 in the morning. :). Anyway hope you all enjoyed this story and please give me your thoughts.**


End file.
